the london werewolf
by The Mighty Winged Dragon Of RA
Summary: just please read and review
1. intro

The london werwolf  
  
It is a normal school day for yugi moto, but it was going to be a little different Because there was going to be a new student 


	2. the new student

Chapter two the new student  
  
  
  
This is going to be cool said joey who was sitting behind yugi . yeah I know said tea . I wonder what he/she looks like. And then the teacher came in settle down children. We have a new student joining us today . then she said ok come on in. and the door opened to reveal a boy with snow white hair and chocolate brown eyes . then the teacher told the student to say his name and were he came from. The boy said hello my name is ryou bakura, I just moved here from london england. End part two 


	3. ryou has a secert no one knows

Chapter three ryou has a secret that no one knows  
  
Then he bowed . the teacher told him to go sit in the back . as he passed some girls started talking ' look at his hair' 'yeah and his eyes I wonder if he wears contacts joey and tristan were talking as well saying look at the freak ! look at the hair ! yugi heard this and said stop it its not right to talk about people behind their back. Then joey said so why don't he just go back to londo and stay there he don't belong here! Ryou heard their conversation,sighed, and thought, I wish I was a normal boy like the others but no I had to be born cursed for ever. Back with yugi he said , lets talk to him at lunch maybe get to know him . ' I don't know yugi' ' come on joey !' ' itll be great maybe he likes duel monsters too like us. At lunch, ryou was sitting alone. Like he always did . then yugi came over and said hi ryou, my names yugi and these are my friends , joey tea and tristian . ' hi' they said ' bye' he said ' were you going ryou' 'im just not in the mood to talk' he said ' why the nerve of that guy' ' well I guess he s shy yugi said yugi went to the restroom and heard the door open. 'stupid contacts!' said a familiar voice yugi thought ryou and staring at the mirror was indeed ryou and what yugi saw took him by surprise . because he could see that ryou no longer had brown eyes but redishpink ones yugi was like wow he is an albino neat and ryou instead of putting back on his contacts he took out a little box and took out a pair of glasses and said why the bloody hell do I even try, sigh oh well with that he left. 


	4. chapter four

Chapter four  
  
Yugi went out of the bathroom to go after him . on the way he found joey and them . it was time that school ended and he told them what he saw, they were shocked . joey said I knew he was a freak !. I know lets go ask the teacher if she knows were he lives . yugi said yeah ok said tea you guys in yugi asked pointing to joey and tristan I don't know yugi come on it'll be great fine we'll go just to make sure your alright . so they went back to their homeroom class and asked if she knew were ryou lived she said sure its on this little white piece of paper . thanks they said as they left to go find ryou's house "wow he lives far from school" yugi said " yeah how the hell does he get to school on time" " I don't know" well here we are 666 dead end drive " wow its big ok I guess we knock so he did and the door poened to reaval a man with dark blue hair and black glasses . hello how may I help you . we're looking for a ryou bakura have you seen him . yes he's inside the house come on in . when they got in the house it was dark. Then the man said I'll get him so he walked to stand on the first step of the stairs and yelled ryou!!! " yes" was the answer he got come down here . "ok" then they heard footsteps and when they saw him tea gasped you were right yugi and when ryou saw them he ran back up to he's room and slamed the door .  
  
If I don't get five reviews then there well be no more story Yugi: no more story you guys better review for I fear the worsed. 


	5. chapter five

Chapter five: secret revealed  
  
"I'm sorry I guess he's nerves" "I know you can go up the stairs and go to he's room" o.k go up and turn right then go straight then make a left and there you are.oookkk so was it a right first or a left . "I think it was a left ok when they finally got to ryou's room after 4 different turns I think he should have got a room that was closer to the stairs they knocked and were greeted by a voice that said "go away!". "come on ryou let us in "no" came the answer."fine then I'll break the door down" then they heard a growl then a sigh then ryou finally opened the door" what do you want"! red eyes met brown "we wanted to talke that's all. "I don't know" "please" "fine come on in". they steped into the room that had shelfs and shelfs of books "wow. you must like to read" yes was the answer "wow a big bed" " yes so what did you want to talk about?" "Well yugi said I saw you in the bathroom at school and was wondering why do you wear contacts" "because I have bad eye sight" "oh I though it was to hide your red eyes" "no" then he looked at the clock and started to panic. "I think you should leave now" "why?" because I have work to do. "ok well see you tomorrow." "alright bye." "Good their gone ! oh no it's a full moon to night !". then were there used to be a boy was now a white wolf with red eyes . then he let out a mighty howl. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 


	6. flash back

Chapter five: secret revealed  
  
"I'm sorry I guess he's nerves" "I know you can go up the stairs and go to he's room" o.k. go up and turn right then go straight then make a left and there you are.oookkk so was it a right first or a left . "I think it was a left ok when they finally got to ryou's room after 4 different turns I think he should have got a room that was closer to the stairs they knocked and were greeted by a voice that said "go away!" "Come on ryou let us in "no" came the answer." fine then I'll break the door down" then they heard a growl then a sigh then ryou finally opened the door" what do you want"! Red eyes met brown "we wanted to talk that's all. "I don't know" "please" "fine come on in". They stepped into the room that had shelves and shelves of books "wow. you must like to read" yes was the answer "wow a big bed" " yes so what did you want to talk about?" "Well yugi said I saw you in the bathroom at school and was wondering why do you wear contacts" "because I have bad eye sight" "oh I though it was to hide your red eyes" "no" then he looked at the clock and started to panic. "I think you should leave now" "why?" Because I have work to do. "Ok well see you tomorrow." "Alright bye." "Good their gone! Oh no it's a full moon to night!" then were there used to be a boy was now a white wolf with red eyes. Then he let out a mighty howl. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 


	7. chapter seven

Chapter six  
  
Mean while yugi and the gang had just left ryou's house "man his house is huge!" "Yeah I. then they heard a howl "what was that?" "I don't know but what ever it was it came from were ryou lives lets go check it out" "ok" so they started for ryou's house they came close when a big white wolf jumped out of the bushes. It growled at them "wow nice doggy! Please don't bite me". It growled again and started to talk. "im not a doggy" it said in a mocking voice. "wow the mutt can talk!" tristan said yes I can now leave before I bite you! "No we're not leaving." "Fine I'll bite you!" the beast lunged for tristan but was kicked before he got in the air and landed with a yelp. " ow that hurt! You'll pay for that you swine!" "Swine? I'm not a pig", "alright stop it now!" they both looked to see. It was ryou's father and he looked angry." "Ryou bakura you get in the house right now!" "But dad" "no but dads me son" now get in the house" "ok I'm coming: sigh: you got lucky next time you come near my house at sun set I'll be sure to kill you". "Ryou!" Alright I'm coming." "Wow your telling me that was ryou?" "No duh Einstein" Joey said to Tristan. Well that was strange lets just go home now  
  
  
  
Next chapter ryou tells about an event that happened when he was young, they have gym class oh the horror. Yugi: here she goes again give her some reviews people please so she will stop soon Ryou: please listen to him Rgsue12: oh shut up you two She took out a mallet and knocks them both out 


	8. in gym class

In gym class.  
  
"Alright today we're going to have a race" "oh!" "Oh come on kids it'll be fun." "That's what he said about football and some kids almost died." "Oh my that can't be good." "Alright from this side of the field to the other side and back again."(That's like 50 miles.) "No way any body can run that far." "Alright when I blow the whistle you start running, on your mark. Get set. go!" ryou was like " this is fun no?" "no!" "oh come on now cheer up." Are you kidding!" "fine see you at the finish line!" and he ran so fast you couldn't see him he got to to the end and back in like maybe 15 seconds and coach was like . "Nice job son you're the first to make it back, aren't you the new student?" "Yes" what's your name son?" "Ryou bakura." "Well ryou I think your name should be speedy instead of ryou." "Well thank you sir." 20 mins later some of the other students arrived "man that was torture right yugi."Yeah but oh well." "Hi guys have a nice race?" "What ryou what are you doing here?" "Yeah I thought that you were still running?" "No" said a voice "while you slowpokes were still running about 12 feet speedy here got here in 15 seconds after he started." "What no way nobody can run that fast." So that's how you get here on time." "Yes." After that they had math then science, history etch then back to home room to wait for the bell to ring so they could go home. When the bell rang ryou was gone in no time. " ryou wait up." What is it Joey?" "Nothing just wanted to walk with the others are you coming too ryou?" "Joey, ryou, wait for us." Alright we'll wait!" "Thanks!" they walked for 5 minutes before ryou stopped and sniffed the air then he started to growl. "What is it ryou?" "Yeah why did you stop?" they're here." "Who?" the...  
  
  
  
cliff hanger who are they will I geuss 


	9. chapter nine

Chapter nine  
  
  
  
" The j.w.w.g they work with the lwwg you guys better stay together" alright "yes" "hide all of you" "alrigh". Were ryou once stood was a big white wolf. Then he heard "come out of hiding albino!" " I'm not hiding!" ah, so your angellena's pup, that wolf couldn't catch a rabbit if it stood right in front of her." "don't you dare talk about my mother that way, you bloody $%@##& "oh what cha gonna do about it bite me?, oh I'm scared" "ha, ha ,ha" "grrrr how dare you mock me". Then he leaped into the air only to be bitten on the neck and landed with a howle of pain . "your coming with us" "and how do you plan on getting me there ,because if you touch me I'll bite." "easy' he said . Then he clapped his paws and out of nowhere a dart went though the air and in to ryou's white fur and with a yelp he fell to the ground unconscious .  
  
cliff hanger and sorry for updating so late you see I wrote my story in a notebook and I lost and just yesterday I found it and went to get it and it was gone then I found it again and again sorry for the late update. I think the next chapter will be the last one well ja ne 


	10. author note

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own yugioh and watch out for a anonoymous reviewer by the name spook 


End file.
